General Adams
How General Adams joined the Tourney In August, the Helghast fleet starts its invasion of Vekta. Adams orders the Space Defense Platforms to fire at them, but in reality allows them to pass unhindered using the excuse of a weapons malfunction. As the Helghast rampage through the ISA defenses, Adams waits impatiently for General Bradley Vaughton, who had the other access key to reactivate the platform. He even threatens a worker who tells him that Vaughton has gone missing on the planet below. Vaughton finally reappears and takes a shuttle up to the platform. Adams greets him as he arrives and the two activate the weapons back online. Suddenly General Lente and a squad of soldiers enter the room and surround Vaughton. When asked what the meaning of this is, Adams simply replies, The meaning? The meaning of it is, you lose. Adams then orders a Helghast soldier to kill Vaughton. The Helghast take control of the platform, although the workers seem to accept this. Adams fires the platform on the Fortress, on Vekta. Adams betrayal is discovered by a team of soldiers, led by Captain Jan Templar, who decide to find a way to reach Adams and stop him from destroying the fleet from Earth. While waiting for the fleet to arrive, Adams is informed about Templar's activities (such as destroying a code 3-3 fire base) and realizes that it must be Vaughton's lapdog, Templar. He informs the ISA that Vaughton was a traitor and tried to take over the platform, and that Templar's team was on his side. He then sets up a trap by having a beacon be placed in a Helghast base and have the team think it is him. The plan fails and the team manage to kill the Helghast company, much to Adams' anger and dismay. Lente decides to go down to the planet and kill them himself and implies that Visari will lose favor with Adams. One of his workers later informs Adams that Templar's team has managed to cut off supplies to the Helghast, blow up a bridge over a vital supply route, and presumably destroyed a Helghast platoon. Adams loses it and smashes the workers head repeatedly onto a table until he dies. After he hears about Lente's death, Adams is slightly pleased that Lente could not stop them either, but realizes that they will likely reach him soon and kill him, so he doubles the guard in anticipation. Eventually the Earth fleet arrives and Adams destroys one of the ships with the platform, the fleet is shocked by this but soon begin bombarding the station. While talking to a Helghast soldier in a large dome on the bridge, a member of the team (canonically it is likely Templar) arrives and shoots the Helghast soldier. Adams sees that the team has infiltrated the platform to stop him. Adams begins ranting about the 'visions Visari has shown him, and how the Helghast will never give up. He says that he knows he cannot stop the earth fleet now and claims that his death will not solve anything, and that the Helghast cannot be stopped and Vekta doesn't stand a chance. A large group of soldiers suddenly arrives and Adams makes a run for it. Templar catches up with him and Adams tries to kill him, but is shot and wounded. The platform breaks up and Templar's team escapes before it is destroyed. Adams is still alive and tries to crawl away. His legs are crushed by some falling debris, and he meets his end straight after from more falling debris. Resurrected, General Adams sought to rule Vekta and Helghan with an iron fist. Standing in his way was a samurai woman named Katana. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his left arm over his right arm. After the announcer calls his name Swings and shoots an StA-18 Pistol, then pulls out an StA-3 Light Machine Gun and fires a spreading shot as the camera zooms, then says "I suppose it's to be expected." Special Moves StA-3 Light Machine Gun (Neutral) General Adams fires 10 bullets from his StA-3 Light Machine Gun at the opponent. Crusher Smash (Side) General Adams jumps at the opponent punching two times at a hard rate. Thunder Leg (Up) General Adams jumps into the air upside down and spinning his legs. Axe Guillotine (Down) General Adams does an axe kick with his left leg, then a heel drop with his right one. Grenade Shower (Hyper Smash) General Adams throws a bundle of grenades into the air and shoots them wildly, setting off multiple explosions. Crazed General (Final Smash) General Adams says "Time to give you a matching punishment!" then runs to the opponent. If he hits, General Adams pistol whips him/her 5 times, then shoots him/her in the legs, then rifle butts the StA-3 on the opponent two times, then finishes with a smirk and fires multiple bullets into the opponent knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #General Adams closes his hands and raises them saying "Ultimate power is what truly fucking matters in the end! HA HA HA HA HA!" #General Adams kicks an StA-18 pistol away and says "Anyone trying to speak out against me, can answer to me the hard way." #General Adams thrusts his StA-3 and swings it upward then fires bullets into the air, then says "That's how I treat foreigners!" On-Screen Appearance General Adams rolls to his point and says "They see us as the aggressor. They are fighting to claim what we once stole from THEM!" Trivia *General Adams' rival is a woman samurai heroine named Tatsu Yamashiro a.k.a. Katana. *General Stuart Adams shares his English voice actor with Andrew Bogomil. *General Stuart Adams shares his Japanese voice actor with Oni-hige, Manjimaru, F.A.N.G, Captital B, Buggy the Clown, Lizardman, Rocket Raccoon, Dampierre, Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt, John Herbert, Winkster, Kazuma Kuwabara, Clown-a-Round, Lau Chan and Raditz. *General Stuart Adams shares his French voice actor with Jafar. *General Stuart Adams shares his Arabic voice actor with Gaira Caffeine, Magnius, Winston, Squirtle, Issun, Regigigas, Kudgel, Mr. 9, Emboar, Kingdra, Zabuza Momochi, Eddy Gordo, Necalli, Doctrine Dark, Gajeel Redfox, Magellan, K9999, Kokuja, Hatchan, Iori Yagami, Gorilla Grodd, Cao Cao, Second Hokage, Bentham, Gildarts Clive, Chrysaor Krishna, Gin Ichimaru, Antonov, Takuma Sakazaki, Mr. Karate, Boscogn, Seawax, Janemba and Android 13. *General Stuart Adams shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Red Grant, the Bomb and Thundering Rhino. Category:Killzone characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters